For your eyes only.
by d-d-duley
Summary: Yet another pitiful attempt at song fic writing, will I ever be able to write good ones? Oh yeah, it's about Duo being upset about...something, read and you'll find out.


Authors note: Oh yes, it is I, the ever Duo crazy Heero crazy Gundam Wing crazy D

Authors note: Oh yes, it is I, the ever Duo crazy Heero crazy Gundam Wing crazy D.D.Duley. Oh yes. Now, if you have the courage to read another terrible attempt at my songfic writing, you are a brave person. But one day, I will master the art, until then, people enjoy the bad writing.

Disclaimer: do not own anything, nothing at all.

Warnings: This is (unfortunately) another 1+2+1 fic, I am sooooo sorry! Please forgive me! It's just, well, for some reason I can't write anything else. FRUSTRATION!!!! From Duo's point of view, he is thinking about Heero. (Duo's just told Heero his feelings for him, and…they had a row.)

_For your eyes only,_

_Can see me through the night,_

_For your eyes only,_

_I never need to hide._

_ _

I couldn't believe it, after all these years, all these years of waiting, dreaming about you, thinking of nothing else, you denied me.

When I told you, I opened up my soul, but instead of looking, you destroyed it.

_You can see so much in me,_

_So much in me that's new,_

_I never felt,_

_Until I looked at you…_

_ _

Since the burning of Maxwell church, I hadn't allowed myself to feel, or act like a human. An ironic nickname was all I had had. Nothing more.

I had hidden behind a cheery façade, a mockery of what I used to be like.

And you rejected me.

All those sleepless nights, thinking of your eyes, your hair, never knowing you would tear my heart to shreds.

_For your eyes only,_

_Only for you,_

_You'll see what no one else can see,_

_Let no one break it free,_

_For your eyes only, _

_Only for you,_

_The love I know you need in me,_

_The fantasy you freed in me,_

_Only for you,_

_Only for you._

_._

_ _

And yet I could have sworn, even as you denounced me, lashed out at me for my feelings, that you were trying to keep something hidden, that there was something you were not saying.

And as I fled the room, I felt you start after me, then stop. Why? What are you afraid of? Or is it just my wishful thinking, wanting me to believe that deep down you care?

But as I ran down the corridor, I thought I heard you murmur, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, come back." But once more, my mind was probably playing tricks on me.

_For your eyes only,_

_The nights are never cold,_

_You really know me,_

_That's all I need to know…_

_ _

And yet, surely this feeling constitutes as something more, after all, just the thought of you sends shivers down my spine.

But I think I hear you coming down the passage, if you knock, I'm not answering.

_Maybe I'm an open book,_

_Because I know you're mine,_

_But you don't need,_

_To read between the lines…_

_ _

This is torture, the knocking, and your voice saying, "Duo, I know you're in there." Well I'm not answering, no way.

So why are my feet taking me across the room towards the door? Why am I opening it and looking out? Seeing you standing there. Out of reach, untouchable.

And then I hear the words; I've longed to hear for nearly three years, words, that, after this morning, I never dreamt I would hear. "I'm sorry Duo, I didn't mean what I said, I…I love you too."

That's all that needs to be said, nothing more, and nothing less. But in those couple of sentences, my soul is healed, and my heart is in heaven.

For then you leaned in and kissed me. And for once, the façade slips away, and I am myself, the one only you know. And for me you are yesterday, today and tomorrow.

_For your eyes only,_

_Only for you,_

_You'll see what no one else can see,_

_And never break this free for your eyes only,_

_Only for you,_

_The passions that collide in me,_

_The wild abandoned side of me…_

_Only for you,_

_For your eyes only._

_ _

_ _

Authors note: ok bad wasn't it? Sorry about that, but like I have said in previous fics, I have to get ideas out of my system, or they haunt me. Please review, for I truly love reading good or bad remarks. (Especially good ones.): 0 )

_ _

_ _

_ _


End file.
